


Stop Time

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [12]
Category: The Fast Show
Genre: Daydreaming, Double Drabble, Episode Related, First Kiss, Fluff, Hangover, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Sometimes, Ralph wishes that time could stop, leaving him living an experience he loves for the rest of time.[Prompt 12 – Stop Time]





	

Sometimes, Ralph wishes that time could stop, leaving him living an experience he loves for the rest of time.

Like now, when he and Ted are cuddled up in bed in Ted’s cottage. Ted is still asleep, his head nodding against Ralph’s shoulder, and Ralph is looking at him in the near darkness. He looks so peaceful when he’s asleep, and his sideburns are tickling Ralph’s neck. He considers giving Ted’s forehead a kiss, but he doesn’t want to wake him up.

It is amazing to think that only twenty four hours ago, everything was normal. But the karaoke night changed everything. Ralph’s memory is not the clearest (and he’s still hung over), but he remembers getting very, very drunk and singing ‘Burning Love’ to Ted on the pub’s karaoke machine, and Ted’s friends laughing. And then he kissed Ted as they were walking home, and Ted didn’t push him away. No, Ted kissed him back. And now they’re sharing a bed, and Ralph knows they’re a couple.

So, Ralph knows that, as he lies in bed with the man he has loved for so long and is finally in a relationship with, he never wants this moment to end.


End file.
